


Mon Amour

by lunarage



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Alastor - Freeform, Human!Alastor, It's porn, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarage/pseuds/lunarage
Summary: It's a quiet, autumn day in Louisiana in the 1930s. Alastor ends up having a better idea than you finishing dinner. You oblige!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 153





	Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Long-time reader, so inspired by the many fantastic fics on here. This is my first go at any kind of fic writing in so many years, but finally wanted to try an attempt at something. I have some other ideas I might publish, including a prequel to this - just wanted to start here. :-)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!

The way the soft light pours into the kitchen during autumn sunsets might be one of your favorite sights. It’s just cool enough to be pleasant, and allows you to make hot meals for dinner on the more substantial side. During the Louisiana summers, the most you can bear to do is stick your head in the icebox every 5-6 minutes to keep from passing out. But tonight was, in every way, perfect. You roll your sleeves and start kneading the dough, thoughtfully gazing at the saturated hues from the trees outside the house when your own concentration is broken by a noise in the common room.

You hear Alastor humming to his favorite songs, the way he does when he’s unshakably focused on writing for the next days show. You peek out of the kitchen as quietly as you can just to catch a glimpse of him. He’s hunched over his notebook, eyes closed tightly and pencil waving to the tune of the record as he’s clearly forming some well-spun piece on the happenings of your town. Small beams of light pooling onto his shirt and catching his face in a way that makes you smile softly, his dusting of freckles visible from the sunset rays.

Quickly snapping out of your daze looking back at your hands, realizing you need more flour as the bread begins to stick to your hands. You dust more flour onto the bench when you suddenly hear his footsteps behind you. Then, long arms around your waist. He pulls you backwards towards him just slightly, but enough to feel the hum reverberate through his chest.

“And what do we have here?” You look down at your hands, stretching them apart to reveal the yeasty dough clinging on. “I’m making rolls for the jambalaya you’ve so generously prepared for us.” You manage to scrape the dough off your fingers in order to re-flour them.  
  
In this moment you're reminded how much taller he is than you. He must tower at least a foot - or more - over you. As you recognize your extreme vertical differences, he rests his head on top of yours as gently as he can.

“I see. Nothing else catching your attention at the moment? I’m sorry if I was humming too loudly, apparently enough to pull you away from this.”

You feel redness color your cheeks. So he had seen you practically gawking at him. If there was anything you had learned from being married to Alastor, it was that he loved to tease. You realized from your first encounter that you two would be evenly matched in this respect, as you loved nothing more than the sharp wit and playfulness so few relationships had. He was your perfect counterpart.  
  
Your mind starts to drift when you realize his hands are slowly snaking their way to your stomach.

“Are you… offering to help?” You quip, slowly realizing what his intentions might be after all. You weren’t sure how he managed to keep you feeling flushed after the years you’d spent together, but your cheeks were getting hotter. To turn your focus, you continue to knead the dough in front of you. Despite your efforts, you knew the game he had started, and he was going to win.

“No, no darling. I have all the confidence in the world in your baking capabilities, you don’t need me. But…” his hands now smoothly sliding under the front band of your skirt, “I think I can help with something else.” He dips his head down to place soft kisses along your neck. Effectively distracted by this, you barely notice where his hands have gone.

You can feel him smile against your neck when he drags his finger along your wet folds, already alluding to your excitement. Letting out a soft and short sigh, you squeeze the dough in your hands in a feeble attempt to try and remain focused. He begins slowly inserting a finger into your heat, and you feel the electricity of what’s happening begin to course through your body.

“Ah…” you bite your lip to silence yourself as he inserts his middle finger. You grip the counter with one floured hand, the other eventually follows. At first sliding himself haltingly in and out of you, then gradually dipping himself in with more urgency. Your breath picks up and you find yourself showing less restraint with your moans. Hearing and sensing your current state, he begins to rub circles onto your pulse. You throw your head back to rest on his shoulder, nearly all your body weight going onto his lean frame as you focus on the sensations. Looking up you see those green eyes reading your every move. A smile plastered across his face watching you unravel. Beginning to feel the surge, you squirm above his thrusting digits and your moans turn into pants and soft begs. “Please… please…” you quietly ask. His fingers plunging vigorously into you for a final few thrusts until the palpitations align and you feel a wave of pleasure crash over you. Abdomen contracting from the intensity, you slam your hands back onto the bench next to the temporarily abandoned pile of dough and let out a breathy sigh. He withdraws his hands from your skirt, both of you panting from the force of your encounter.

You supposed there was no better time to take a few moments and drink in the stillness and beauty of the sunset just between the oranges and yellows displayed on the trees. Eventually your breathing patterns returned to normal, and you glance over at Alastor. He seems to be reflecting on the dusky twilight emerging behind the treeline, same as you. Once he catches your gaze, he turns and cups your face with a soft smirk. “Mon amour…” he trails off with a gentle kiss to your forehead.

Despite how enthusiastic your rendezvous had been, you weren’t prepared to let it end.

Throwing your arms around his neck, you capture his lips in a soft kiss. He closes his eyes and leans in to place his hands around the small of your back. Passionate kisses growing in intensity, he translates your signal and lifts you off the ground in one sweet motion. For his generally gaunt-seeming frame, he was incredibly strong. He throws you over his shoulder, and you let out a hearty snicker in feeble defiance. Quickly he carries you to your bedroom, all the while practically running in excitement.

He slides you off his shoulder and gingerly places you onto the bed. You momentarily recall the days where you would both fumble to tear each others clothing off. But as the years had passed, you both were much more controlled and comfortable about your movements. You unbutton his shirt as he removes his bow tie in an almost fluid motion. He begins to slide off his suspenders as you peel off your blouse, tossing it with no regard to the side of the room.

Unable to wait, he places kisses down your collarbone, all while unhinging the back of your bra to free your chest. You still manage to remove your skirt and underthings during his loving assault. Finally both undressed, he presses his forehead to yours in a stilled second. You open your eyes momentarily as he slides his length inside you. A quiet groan escaping his lips as he begins to thrust.

Already lubricated from before, you bend your legs and Alastor pushes them forward. With the increase in friction you both sigh simultaneously in delighted ecstasy. He peers down at you through his glasses to see your lascivious gaze confronting him. It’s enough to nearly send him to the edge as he bucks into you. He keeps his sight focused on your face as you twist and moan through his frenzied strokes.

Finally, his pace quickens and he nearly slams into your throbbing heat, caught up in his own moment of euphoria. You feel himself release inside of you, and the sensation sends you into pure bliss.

You both gasp for air, coming down once more from the rapture of each others bodies. Swept up in an embrace, he withdraws himself from you and begins outlining your curves with his finger. He seems entranced with your form each time you two sleep together.

After a long pause you break the silence - “That dough is going to be unsalvageable.”

He stops tracing your figure to glare into your eyes. “At the time, this seemed more pressing to me, darling.”

You slowly raise an eyebrow, chuckling lowly. “Oh, you don’t say?”


End file.
